


Flowers

by Puffcat



Series: Equestrian AU [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, as usual, equestrian AU, fuji being super cute with his pony, taka is smitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puffcat/pseuds/Puffcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuji is perfect. Of course, Taka already knew that. But this just confirms it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers

Practice had been wonderful that afternoon. A pleasant breeze blew, cooling the sweat that covered the back of Kawamura’s neck. Temperate days like today were rare during the summer months, and the Seigaku equestrian team had taken full advantage of it. Less heat meant the horses, and their riders, did not tire as easily, and could practice longer. And to make things even better, his own horse, Argo had been very cooperative during the trail drills, walking over the tarp without so much as a flick of an ear. He hadn’t knocked any of the poles he’d sidepassed over, either.

After taking his time brushing the light amount of sweat and dust from his mount’s coat and picking the packed dirt from his large hooves, Kawamura clipped a lead line to Argo’s halter and lead him out of the barn. He approached the pasture, and was just about to turn Argo out when he was distracted by a scene that looked like it had come straight out of a fairytale.

A hundred feet from the gate, Fuji’s Arabian gelding Yuki was laying down amongst the wildflowers that grew naturally in the enclosed meadow, forelegs neatly tucked under his dappled body. Beside him sat Fuji, smiling serenely as be reached out to pluck a flower from the ground. Without being asked, Yuki immediately turned his elegant head to face the boy, and waited patiently as the freshly picked flower was woven into his long, wavy forelock. Upon closer inspection, Kawamura saw that his entire mane was littered with small flowers, in lovely shades of pastel blue, yellow, pink, and white. After making sure the flower was secure, Fuji stroked a soft, loving hand down Yuki’s velvety nose, speaking something to him that Kawamura couldn’t hear.  

It was these tiny moments that made Kawamura even more enraptured by Fuji than he already was. To him, he looked so beautiful, so ethereal, with the sunlight shining off his silky hair and the flowers around him swaying in the breeze. Kawamura couldn’t help but lean on the fence and stare, a light blush making itself apparent on his cheeks as he willed his mind the capture that scene so he could look back on it forever. Unfortunately, Argo, who was still standing behind him, chose that moment to butt his head against Kawamura’s shoulder, knocking him into the fence with an undignified yelp. Fuji looked up at the sound, recognizing the voice, and dropped the flower he had just picked. He opened his eyes, looking concerned. “Taka-san? Are you alright?”

Kawamura flushed scarlet, he hadn’t meant to disturb Fuji’s peace, especially in such an embarrassing way. “Y-Yes, I’m fine! Argo just really wants to go out, I think…” As much as he loved his large, usually very gentle horse, he couldn’t help but wonder if he’d done that on purpose. After all, Fuji was always telling him that horses were smarter than lots of people gave them credit for… He sighed, moving over to the gate and opening it before leading Argo inside. He slipped his halter off and watched as the Percheron immediately ambled over to Yuki, waiting for his companion at a respectful distance.

Fuji, sensing that it was time to go, gracefully rose to his feet, Yuki doing the same a few seconds later. Whereas most horses would shake the dirt or grass off their coats at that point, Yuki did not, perhaps because he knew that his mane and tail were full of delicate blossoms, that it had taken his owner no small effort to place them there. Fuji paused to give him one last pat on the cheek, before leaving him to make his way to Argo, whom he greeted with a soft nicker. As he walked up to Kawamura, he smiled. “They really do like each other, don’t they?”

Kawamura nodded, trying not to focus too much on the little blue flower tucked behind Fuji’s ear. “Mm. It’s an unlikely friendship, for sure.”

Fuji tilted his head, his ever present smile softening in a way that made Kawamura’s heart melt. “Oh, I don’t think it’s that unlikely. After all, who wouldn’t want someone so careful, yet strong, as a friend?”

Something about the way Fuji said those words made Kawamura hope he was talking about more than just their horses. This hope intensified tenfold when Fuji took the flower from behind his ear and reached up, threading the stem through the buttonhole of the taller boy’s practice polo. But before he had a chance to react, Fuji had already begun to walk toward the pasture gate. He looked back over his shoulder before he passed through it. “Coming, Taka-san?”

“Of course, Fujiko!” Kawamura jogged to catch up with Fuji, not wanting to make him wait long. As he shut the gate behind him and walked with his friend back to the barn, he realized, not for the first time, that he’d follow Fuji anywhere, if he asked it of him.

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing needs more love, they're too cute for words. Thanks for reading!


End file.
